Their love story
by Wolfy47
Summary: Its about how their love story progresses. It doesn't really follow the same timeline as NCIS LA. Please give it a chance. I don't own anything. Please review. I am new at this. It will include all of the team at times.
1. Chapter 1: Become a relationship

**This is going to be a story about Kensi and Deeks love story. I usually write one-shots.**

It had been a long and boring boring since the team didn't have a case so they were chained to there desks filling out paper work. It was a Friday and all Kensi wanted to do was go home and chill out for the rest of the weekend.

"Night guys see you Monday" Sam said, collecting his things.

Callen also stood up, collected his things and said his goodbyes and went. Then there was just Kensi and Deeks.

"So partner Beers and Burgers tonight and watch a movie?" Deeks asked. They always had beers and burgers Friday nights. Even though Kensi wanted to chill out she could still do that with him.

"Yeah, you buying meet you at my place" She said packing her stuff and walking out with Deeks.

"Yep. I'll be round in 30 minutes. Is it ok if I bring Monty"

"Yeah sure I haven't seen him in a while"

30 MINUTES LATER

Kensi had just got out the shower and was walking into the living room to sit down when Monty came bolting through the door with Deeks behind him carrying food. Monty came running to Kensi, knocking her over and started licking her face.

"Eww don't give Kensi kisses" Deeks said setting the food onto the table

"Mommy doesn't mind, does she" Kensi said ruffling Montys hair. Wait did she just say 'Mommy' oh no. She hid her face in the dogs neck to hide her embarrassment whilst Deeks couldn't hold back a smirk.

"So what are we watching?" Deeks asked hoping to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Fast and Furious 7" Kensi said walking over to join Deeks on the sofa. They sat and ate in comfortable silence. Half way through the film Kensi put her head on Deeks shoulder. 5 minutes later he could hear her piglet snores that he finds so cute.

When Kensi wakes up later on not relising she feel asleep and that she is on top of Deeks, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She looks at the time and its 2:00am. She could move and go to bed but she's comfortable and she likes sleeping with Deeks. _Did she really just say that to her self._ She puts her head back on his chest and falls asleep.

Deeks wakes later on in the morning to Kensi still on him and she looks really cute and relaxed. Deeks just stares at her for 15 minutes until his arm is being nudged by a wet nose and then Monty starts whining. "Ok give me a second boy then I will let you out" He tries not took wake up Kensi when sliding out from underneath her but fails.

"Where you going, I was comfy" Kensi groans sleepily.

"I just need to let Monty out Princess and makes you some pancakes" Deeks says.

Deeks lets Monty out whilst he collects his thoughts. _He wants to be able to wake up to Kensi every morning and share kisses. He wants to be in a relationship with her. But does she?_

 _Eventually_ Kensi decides to get up off the sofa and walks into the Kitchen to find Deeks finishing off the pancakes and the coffee already done. She walks over to him and he turns around to face her. She just can't stop it anymore. She leans forward and connects there lips. She can feels Deeks freeze and all she can think about is what if he doesn't want this. She pulls back quickly and starts stuttering out an apology"I'm sorry I shouldn't have do-" Deeks finally unfreezes and cuts her off with a breath taking kiss. They pull back and Rest their foreheads against each others. "Don't ever apologies for kissing me" he says smirking and drops a quick kiss to her lips.

"Look Deeks I know we have a thing and I want it to be more, I wan us in a relationship and to have a life together. But do you?" She asks suddenly nervous.

"Of course I want to be with you, can you not tell that I love you." He says smiling

"Good" and then she connects their lips for a passionate kiss. They pull back for air and Deeks thinks of an idea.

"How about we spend the day at the beach and take Monty. But first you have to eat your pancakes and get ready while I go and get some clothes" He suggests. "That is a great idea" she says.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan a date

**Please follow me on tumblr densi47, I have just started so I don't have any followers. Thanks for the reviews. In the story I will miss humbug out but Afghanistan still happened.**

They had enjoyed an amazing day at the beach, enjoying the sun and having food at Kensi's favourite burger place. They had gone home around evening time and the sun had just began to set.

They were both sprawled out on Deeks couch watching Americas Next Top Model but Kensi wasn't paying much attention since she was deep in thought and hadn't realised Deeks had paused the TV and was now looking at her curiously. "Kens, earth to Kensi" Deeks said waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. Kensi jumped back a bit when she came out of her thoughts startled. "Woah, Princess it's ok. You looked a little deep in thought there want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Deeks asked. She took a deep breath and paused collecting her words. Deeks knew to give her time.

She sighed "Are things going to be different between us? What about at work, if they find out? What about if they split us up? I can't lose you as a partner. What if Hetty doesn't approve? What if we don't work out? I don't want a different partner because I only trust you" she looked down at her hands nervously.

"Kens" Deeks said putting a finger underneath her chin making her look at him. "Everything is going to be fine between us nothing is going to change except I can kiss you know" Deeks said dropping a quick kiss to her lips " and we can keep us a secret for as long as you like and i'm sure Hetty all ready knows somehow with her secret ninja skills. Also I am very very positive we will work out because I think being in a relationship will make us twice as stronger. We will keep our relationship a secret for now and prove to Callen and Sam that we work perfectly together then they won't be able to say we don't." He said with total confidence. She looked up at him smiled and kissed him passionately.

"How do you do that?" She asked when they pulled back.

"How do I do what?" He asked pulling her close.

"Know what to say and have complete confidence. Also I agree we should keep this a secret"

"Well I guess it just comes with my amazing, charming personality" He said with a smile.

"Your an idiot you know that" She said laughing.

"Yeah but you love me"

"Stuck, smitten" She whispered to her self.

MONDAY MORNING

They had an amazing weekend finally admitting their feelings to each other. Kensi had stayed at his house the entire weekend having enough clothes in her Go-bag.

Kensi woke up to an annoying beeping sound she reached out and slammed her hand on the button to stop it beeping then snuggled into Deeks. Deeks never thought of Kensi as a cuddly person but he wasn't complaining and he definitely enjoyed the more relaxed Kensi he had seen over the weekend. Deeks opened his eyes pulling Kensi as close as he could kissing her shoulder making Kensi giggle because of his scruff. "You know we have to get up for work soon" Kensi said

"Yeah a few more minutes won't hurt" He said trailing kisses up her neck, along her jaw then finally connecting their lips. The kiss started to get heated and he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her support himself by his arms. Kensi's hands ran up an down his toned body. She finally gained control and put her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly so he rolled off her.

"We have to get to work and not be late. So your going to make me some breakfast while I get a shower" She said starting to get her out of bed until he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her on top off him. "Deeks" She squeeled.

"We could have a shower together and conserve water" He said smirking then connecting their lips again. She pulled away smiling giving him one last quick peck on the lips shaking her head "Nope your going to make me breakfast" She said successfully got off the bed.

He groaned "Fine" and pouted slightly.

She laughed at him and then went to the bathroom.

20minutes later she was eating her pancakes while Deeks showered. They had to be at work in 25 minutes.

10minutes later Deeks was dressed and ready and they were heading out the door to work.

It was a slow day at work because there was no case and the team were stuck doing paperwork. It was around afternoon time when Kensi got a text.

'Are you busy tonight'-Dxx

She smiled and replied 'No probally going to hang out with my boyfriend'-Kxx

'6:30pm I will pick you up were a dress. Your boyfriend is taking you on a date.:)'-Dxx

'Ok can't wait'-Kxx

They both got back to doing there paperwork until Kensi decided she was going to shoot some targets to get away from doing paperwork. Deeks decided to follow her because he just couldn't stay away. When he went into the range she was taking off her ear muffs and bringing in her target. He came up behind her and started kissing her neck. She smiled and turned around in his arms. "You now that we can't make out at work what if someone catches us" She said smiling and pushing him back a little. He groaned and replied "But its not my fault that your sexy and beautiful and I can't keep my hands off you" She laughed and went to put her ear muffs up. She opened the door and said "See you at six thirty Deeks". Then she left and went back to the Bullpen.

 **So I hope you like this next chapter will be their date. If you have any ideas on up coming chapters or have anything I could improve. I know my grammar and punctuation isn't the best but I do read over it and try my best to correct it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Go on date

He had the best idea for their first date. He knows Kensi doesn't care about anything fancy or expensive but he wanted to make their first date special. He was picking her up at 6:30pm and it was 6:00pm so he had another half an hour yet. He was sitting on the sofa watching the TV waiting as time ticked by. It took roughly 10 minutes to get to Kensi's but 5 minutes speeding.

Kensi was getting her heels on when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door to let him in. He stood at the door wearing a black buttoned shirt and some blue jeans. He looked at her and his jaw dropped she was wearing a navy dress that clung to her body perfect and she had her hair down just how he liked it. She looked beautiful.

"Your going to catch flies with your mouth open" She said moving aside letting him in.

"You look beautiful" He said following her inside. She blushed slightly at his compliment.

"You don't look so bad your self" She returned.

"So you ready to go" He asked.

"Yeah, can you just give me a hand please" She said painting to the back of her dress where it need zipping up. He nodded and moved behind her, brushing her hair out of the way and pulling the zip up. When he had done he kissed to back of her neck and put her hair back. She thanked him then they both walked of towards his car. He opened the door being the gentleman he was.

He drove them to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the restaurant Deeks handed the keys to a valet person.

"Table under Deeks" He said to the waiter. The waiter signalled them to follow him. Deeks pulled out a chair for Kensi when they arrived at the table then went a took a seat himself.

"I will be your waiter for tonight. Here are some menus. Can I go get you a drink while you look at the menu" The waiter said. They ordered their drinks and the waiter went of to go and get them.

The waiter came back 5 minutes later with their drinks. "Have you chosen what you would like to eat" They gave their orders in and had an easy conversation between them while waiting for their food. The food tasted delicious and by the end of it they were full.

"Please can I have the check" Deeks asked the waiter.

"Here let me pay half of it" Kensi said reaching into her purse.

"Nope, my treat this is or first date so I pay" He said making sure she couldn't argue back wit him.

Instead of going back to the car straight away the went for a walk on the beach since it was across the road. Deeks and Kensi held hands whilst they went for a walk along the beach. Kensi had her head on Deeks shoulder. Deeks noticed that Kensi had got a bit cold even with his jacket, that he retrieved from the car, around her shoulders so he decided it was time to head back.

He walked her to her door at her apartment.

"Thank you Deeks for tonight I had a great time" Kens said tumbling with her keys.

"I had a great time tonight as well Princess" He wasn't sure wether he should kiss her or not even though they had kissed loads of times before tonight. He leaned down anyway and connected their lips. He placed his hands on either side of her face and her hands were wrapped around his waist keeping them close. They pulled back smiling at each other.

"Do you want to come in" Kensi offered hoping he would say yes. He nodded in agreement. When she shut the door he immediately wrapped his arms round her waits and kissed her. They slowly started backing towards her bedroom. They had an amazing night.

 **I think the next chapter I am going to skip a few weeks because it will take ages going in days as their relationship progresses. If you have any ideas please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Seducing a suspect

The team still didn't know about their relationship and they had been together for 2 months. He knew this was eventually going to happen but he still didn't like it one bit.

"Does Kensi have to do it, i'm sure there is another way." Deeks whined to Sam and Callen while his partner was at the wardrobe getting changed.

"Yes she does have to do it because we finally have the guy where we need him and this is our only shot. If you don't want to be there or your going to start trouble then you can wait here at OPS." Callen said getting fed up of the Detective.

"Why are you so bothered anyway Deeks is there something we should know" Sam added.

"N-no no nothing you should know and there will be no trouble so I will just go see my partner now" Deeks said stuttering while backing off towards the wardrobe.

"You reckon they are ever going to tell us that we know they are in a relationship" Sam said chuckling.

"You never know with them two" Callen said.

* * *

"I'm still not happy with this." Deeks said pouting and crossing his arms watching Kensi check herself in the mirror.

"Oh stop pouting it's just for a couple of hours. Anyway who will I be going home with when this is all finished?" Kensi said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sighed knowing she was right and that he would be going home with her tonight. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. They pulled back and then he spoke "You look beautiful" She was wearing a red short dress that hugged her body perfectly and red high heels.

"Thanks" She said going to kiss him again but was interrupted by Sam shouting "Come on we are going!"

Sam was out side of the night club waiting in his challenger, Deeks and Callen were inside watching Kensi and Kensi was obviously seducing the suspect. She had caught the suspects eye as soon as she walked into the club. Deeks watched the suspect very closely as he watched the suspects hands room all over Kensi's body. It didn't take very long for the suspect make a move so when he tried running out the back door Sam tackled him to the ground while the others came out the door soon after. Sam hauled the guy of the ground and dragged him to the car with Callen. Once they were out of eyesight Deeks pulled Kensi towards him and kissed her on the lips with both hands securing her head. They didn't realise that Sam and Callen came back until they heard clearing of the voices. The pair jumped back like they had been caught by their parents.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Sam questioned with his arms folded.

"Umm soon" Kensi replied. Deeks still didn't know what to say or do.

"You know Deeks if you ever brake or hurt our little sister we will hunt you down and make sure no one finds the body. We will make it out as if you went missing" Callen said getting protective of Kesni.

"Don't worry guys i'm never going to hurt Kensi or leave her. If I did something that stupid she would probably kill me herself then revive me so you's can kill me" Deeks said laughing nervously and grabbing Kensi's hand.

"So how long have you two been together?" Callen questioned.

"Two months" Deeks replied

"And here we were thinking it had only been a month, G"

"Wait you guys knew" Kensi asked

"Well we only realised a change in your partnership a month ago" Callen said

* * *

"Congratulations anyway its about time you two got your act together" Sam said congratulating them and Callen did the same.

When they arrived back at OPS Nell, Eric and Hetty were waiting for them. Nell squealed and hugged both of them and Eric awkwardly congratulated them.

"Well I believe a congratulations is in order" Hetty announced.

"Yeah just no PDA at work you two lovebirds" Sam said.

Kensi went off to get changed into more comfy clothes while Deeks waited for her in the Bullpen.

* * *

"So I guess the cat is out the bag now."Deeks said later that night when they were in bed.

"Yeah I guess it is and it's your fault" Kensi said smirking against is neck where her face was buried.

"Hows it my fault" Deeks said rising to the bait knowing she was joking.

"Well Detective you were the one who kissed me earlier" She said looking at his face watching his smile brighten.

"Well Special Agent Kensi Blye you weren't complaining when you were kissing me back" Deeks said rolling them so he was hovering over her. She didn't know how to reply because it was true. A blush riased on her cheeks remembering the kiss.

"Is Kensi Marie Blye blussing over me" Deeks said leaing down and kissing her on the neck.

"Shut up" was her only response. He leaned down and captured her lips but she didn't respond straight away but he knew what she was trying to do so he carried on. Eventually she responded and he smirked against her lip until she pinched his side and he jumped back and yelped a little.

"Now that was mean Kensalina"

"What was mean, I have no idea what you are talking about" She said playing dumb as if she hadn't pinched his side.

"You know since the team know that we are a couple now maybe we could sneak of to the burn room and have a bit of Kensi and Deeks special time" He said trailing kisses up her neck and she let out a moan. Only he could make her do that when he found the certain point on her neck. She pinched his side again for being inappropriate.

"I'm going to make you pay for that Fern" He said kissing her roughly before she could reply or stop him.

 **I am sorry so it took so long to upload this. Hope you enjoy it. Please comment or message me any thing you want me to add into their Love story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Kensi's Mom

"Come on lets go in" Kensi said letting go of his hand. She was about to get out of the car when Deeks pulled her back gently.

"What if she doesn't like me" He asked nervously. He leg was bouncing up and down and if he weren't going to dinner he would probably be raking his hand through his hair and messing it up. She took hold of his hand again.

"Deeks my Mom loves you. When I go round she is always asking about you and when she will get to see the handsome Detective again that brought her Daughter back to her" She says smiling at him trying to make him less nervous.

"Ok lets go in and meet the Mom again" He says becoming less nervous at being reassured. They got out of the car and Deeks instantly linked their hands again needing to be in contact. They walked up to the door and Kensi knocked on the door. Julia instantly opened the door. She let go off Deeks hand to greet her Mom.

"Kensi its good to see you" Julia said bringing Kensi into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Kensi walked further into the house after greeting her Mom.

"Hello Marty its good to see you again." Julia said hugging him.

"Its good to see you agin " Deeks said politely.

"Please call me Julia it makes me feel old calling me " She said shutting the door and following them to the kitchen.

"Ooo it smells nice in here whats cooking" Deeks says as the aromas fill his nostrils.

"Home made lasagna tag my Mom showed me how to cook" Julia said smiling as she pulled it out of the oven.

"It's a shame Kensi doesn't get her cooking skills from you" Deeks remarked. He received a laugh from Julia and an elbow to the gut from Kensi

"I remember one time when Kensi was little she tried making her self some bacon and ended up setting it on fire. I had to ban her from the kitchen or make sure she was supervised when she was cooking" Julia told Deeks. He looked at Kensi who was seated next to him and raised an eyebrow at her. She ducked her head and her face was red from embarrassment. He linked their hands underneath the table. Julia dished out their food. At the table they had a great conversation whilst eating. Julia had told Deeks some stories of when Kensi was little and what she had done. He nearly choked on his food when Julia was telling him the story about Kensi when she had brought two boxes of Twinkies with her pocket money and had ate them in one day without her parents knowing. The only reason they found out because they saw all the wrappers in her bedroom.

Once they had finished their food they had moved to the living room and ate some dessert that Julia had brought from the store because she knew her daughter had a sweet tooth.

"Mom we have something to tell you" Kensi said nervously. Julia's eyes lit up, she already guessed what they were going to tell her because she had brought Marty round so she had an idea but let them continue. Kensi linked her hand with Marty's "Me and Deeks are together"

"Well its about time" Julia said. Kensi looked at her Mom shocked and Deeks smiled.

"What do you mean its about time"

"Oh Kensi I knew you and Marty were bound to get together at some point it was only a matter of time." Julia replied like it was nothing. Kensi was still shocked that her Mom knew it was going to happen.

"So when did this start?" Julia asked

"Around christmas time" Kensi replied. It was now March and Julia wanted to ask why they were just telling her now but instead didn't knowing she didn't want to push her daughter to far otherwise she might loose her. They continued to chat until Kensi's eyes started to drift shut and Julia suggested they best head home.

Later that night Kensi and Deeks were cuddled together in bed and Deeks was pressing a kiss to her neck "Thank you for taking me to meet you Mom and telling her I was your Boyfriend. It means a lot"

"I told you she would love you" Kensi mumbled.

 **I'm sorry its really short and I haven't updated in a while I** **don't know what to write so please give me ideas.**

"Yeah you were right like usual. I love you Kens" He said nestling his face into her hair and closing his eyes.

"I love you too" She said letting sleep take over her.


End file.
